FIG. 3 is a diagram showing a constitution of a conventional electronic component-mounting apparatus. A component storage section 3 storing required electronic components 2 is selected from a component storage device 1 which stores several tens of component storage sections 3, and the storage section 3 is sent out in a direction of an arrow I. A mounting head 10 moving freely in X-axis and Y-axis directions sucks components 2 to thereby hold and transfer the electronic components 2. A sucked position of the electronic component 2 is first detected by a position detection camera 7, and thereafter an accuracy of clinched leads of the component or the like is inspected by a good/defective component inspecting device 6. Whether the electronic component 2 is good or fails is thus determined and if the electronic component 2 is defective, the electronic component 2 is removed. A suction attitude and a mount position of the electronic component 2 judged to be good are corrected on the basis of information of the sucked position obtained by the position detection camera 7. The electronic component 2 is then mounted to a circuit board 11. A plurality of tape-type component feeding devices 12 feeding components stored in a tape, etc. are arranged at an opposite side of the component storage device 1 via a transfer path for the circuit board 11, so that the other components to be mounted to the circuit board 11 are properly supplied and mounted to the circuit board 11 with the use of the aforementioned mounting head 10.
In the prior art constitution as above, a sequence of processes takes time, i.e., a process wherein the component storage device selects the required component storage section, moves the storage section up/down and sends out the storage section through a take-out opening, a process wherein a transfer head sucks the components to thereby hold and transfer the predetermined electronic component, a process wherein the sucked position of the component is detected and corrected so as to inspect whether the component is good or defective, and a process of mounting the component to the circuit board. Productivity efficiency is yet to be solved.
The present invention has for its object to provide an electronic component-feeding apparatus and electronic component mount method of improved efficiency.